Theories of a Slow Girl hence the writer lol
by spongy donut luvr
Summary: These are my views and theories about the HP books, including all of the things that happen to pop into my head at random times.You may also frequently see me smush theories of my schoolmates and teachers lol... rnr! enter at your own risk!
1. Mr Norris and Sirius Theories

Ok, this a list of my theories. I seem to be having many pop into my head at random times, so i will share them with you :) wont this be fun!

I am hoping that you will r'n'r, cuz i want to know if these are at all possible...

Well, you know how Filch's cat is Mrs. Norris, well, what ever happened to Mr. Norris? Well, here is what i think...

Mrs. Norris is an animagi, and she and Filch had known each other since what seems like forever to Filch. While filch was falling in love woth Mrs. Norris, she was falling in live with anothrced her to live in Hogwarts with him for the rest of her life.

Ok, and what about Sirius, what happened to him?

I think that he fell behind a veil, and simply that.

reasons:

1. The only people who saw him fall, were people who ALL had alredy seen death. Now if Hermione had seen him fall, we wouldve known if he was alive or not, because if he had cringes died, she wouldve been able to see the thestrals.

2. How could you kill off Sirius! If_two_ of the marauders were dead, there would only be one good one left! HORRIBLE THOUGHT!

You liketh? If so, revieweth, if not, revieweth anywayeth.


	2. Book 6 Theories of MINE!

Due to my increasing boredom, i have decided to upload more theories. here they are...

* * *

Book 6 Theories:

"Minister of Magic"  
Mr. Weasley becomes the minister of magic. The only thing that can REALLY burtst this one, is that he has a fondness for muggles...

"More Reliable Ways"  
It is said that members of the order have better, more reliable ways of communicating than the floo network. Bill Weasley states that Dumbledore doesn't care what they do to him as long as they don't take him off of the Chocolate Frog Cards. Well, what if all of the members have a chocolate frog card? huh? then they could talk to each other any time they wanted... And seeing as Dumbledore's card is very common... Well, you get what i am saying.

Ok, so say the above is true. What if Sirius has one? Then, after he fell into the veil, they could still talk maybe...

Percy.  
Well, I personally liked percy in the begining, but now, after he took that job, and began following Fudge, my opinion of him has TOTALLY changed. glares evilly at Percy

I really don't think that he will become a death eater, seeing as he folllows Fudge, who is quite fearful of Voldemort's return.

"Not Together, DEFINITELY NOT"  
Ok, now i know this sounds stupid, but i do not think that Harry and Hermione will ever get together EVER! I am thinking more of a Harry/Luna ship, because, well, they understand each other more. I am NOT in favor of a Ron/Hermy ship, but I do think that it could happen. If Ron and Hemione DID get together, they would leave Harry out, HArmione and Ron wouldn't be any less important to Harry, but he could easily start to hang out with Luna and Neville more.

"NO MS. JEN, DEFINITELY NOT"  
Ok, Perkins, (for those of you who don't know, he works with Mr. Weasley), will not be the HBP, because, one, we don't really see him enough, and two, we don't know hardly anything about him, so I am sorry Ms. Jen, perkins is not the HBP.

"Half Blood"  
I think that it is VERY possible that Dumbledore is a Half-Blood. He could very well be the HBP. I would find this funny, because it would be just one more thing that would tick Lucious Malfoy (and all of the rest of the malfoys for that matter) off.

* * *

A/N: do you want an opinion of mine, or facts about the HP books? well, get in contact with me. If you just want facts, e-mail me. If you want an opinion, include a request in your review. If you are a neopet freak, (much like me) then my main account's name is rebeccaalyson616. On my main account, i belong to a great HP guild. My HP pet account is socialychallenged616.

NOW REVIEW! I want to know if you agree, or think that i am TOTALLY whacked out! LET ME KNOW!


	3. The Deaths, and other Theories by beka

"Dumblydoor, DIE?" 

Yes, I know I sphttp: Dumbledore wrong... STOP BUGGING ME ABOUT IT! I think that it is very possible that he could die, because one, he is the only wizard Voldemort has ever feared, and two, he is one of the closest people to harry. (that is with sirius gone) moment of silence for our friend in the behind the veil...

I think that He is half-blood or less

Voldemort himself could very well get up the courage to kill dumbledore. And that could enrage Harry enough to kill Voldemort. I do not think it will happen in the 6th book though, at least not till the end... because Dumbledore is too important to the plot for him to go now.

"Voldemort, DIE?"  
Well, i have pondered this for some time now... on the one hand, he has to die, because of course, it would be the right thing to do, but on the other hand, I have always wondered if one of the death eaters would like save him by risking their life...

and i think that he hasn't alredy died because the secret keeper for the potters broken the trust that was reserved for him. It could aso be that the same DE that has broken the trust also happened to help Voldie restore his body... kicks pettigrew

If he does die, i think that it will undoubtedly be quite quick, but painful nonetheless. I do not know who will do the killing, but would hate it if harry did it... i have always had this thing that luna and neville would come and kill him, but that prolly wouldn't work out anyways, because they are the two least likely ppl!

lol anyways... yeah...

"Harry, DIE?"

Ok, so the whole "Name Here, DIE?" thing is gettin' old, ill change it... But yes, I think that it is entirely possible for harry to die... but in the seventh book of course... DUH! It would be a plot killer, but it wouldn't matter, because we would've alredy bought the last book of the series! XP

It would also keep her from having to write "Harry Potter and the Midlife Crisis"... lol

"Die, RON"  
dodges tomatoes

so it was cheesy... no need for flying fruits!

I would hate for Ron to die... but i can see it happening... always getting into trouble, breaking wands... HOW IN THE WORLD has he made it this far?

"HERMY, die?"

Well, I would be glad if she did, but also mad.  
Mad cuz i like her, GLAD, well maybe relieved... because i wouldnt have to suffer any more hermione jokes... (aly, jen, and deedee know what i am talking about...)

"anyone, die?"

at this point, i think anyone but Molly could die... only cuz i like her... everyone is more than capable (sp?) of defending themselves, but also capable(sp?) of dying in the face of Voldie... or dumbledore for the evil ones...

"Narcissa and Bellatrix"

I think, and have always thought that their marrages (sp?) were arranged. I also think that there is some deep dark secret that keeps them from talking... and once I figure out what that secret is, i will let you know... I truly think that they want to have nothing to do with each other, and when they come in contact, someone in the family will have died, or something horrible will happen.

"Percy..."

I think that percy is a little fink. I also think that one of the weasley children will take oin the same opinions as him, andstop talking tothe family... but im not sure who yet...

"The dirt on ron's nose?"

I think that that has to be a significant (sp?) part of the book that will come into play again later. We all know that J.K. never ever gives something that much detail, and doen't come back to it. I think that she purposefully(sp?) made it stick with us so we'd remember it...

"STUPID DIRECTOR!"

Ok, the movies only have certain things in them that comply woth the books. I am starting to think that he has a lack of imagination, hasnt read the books, or dosen't apprieciate them as much as we do! c'mon! give the readers a poll! new director!


	4. Not Stupid, PLEASE NO!

"Voldemort's Recruitment" 

I got to thinking about Voldemort's recruitment ideas, and immediately thought... doom, vampire, various evil creatures... all that jazz...

What about boggarts? Are they controlled by someone that rules over them? do they have brains? Are they simply feeding off the brains of those they bring fear to? How exactly do they know what a certain person fears?

So, if they are mindless, why dosen't Voldemort just take them onto the dark side? I need to ponder this one some more though...

"Stupid way to die"

If someone huge dies in the 6th book, i hope they don't die stupidly. here are some stupid things that could happen:

Voldemort gets overthrown by evil bunnies, and feed him to the mutant fuzzy slippers.

Dumbledore falls off a cliff, breaks his neck, and his wand. Not realizing that his wand is broken, he tries to repair his neck with it, but blue flames erupt from the wand, burning him to death.

"Forum Q"

This came up in the forum that i belong to.

"I thought that nobody (not even dumbledore) knew about sirius, james and peter being animagi. right?

but when sirius accompanies harry to the train station, he is spotted by lucious. how did lucious know?"

I think that either Sirius told Dumbledore, and they were being spied on, or when the Trio were talking about him, they did not think about the paintings that could be listening. Are they reliable? could they have told a DE that told Voldie? it is possible... very possible. Vooldemort could've recruited paintings too! Maybe Mrs. Black communicated with the DE's. Or maybe Kreacher had something to do with it, (cuz God knows he always does).


End file.
